The present invention relates to a data storage medium, in particular a personal identification document.
So-called contactless data storage media, in particular chip cards, have been used for some time in access control systems, for example. A further field of use is the use of the contactless data storage media in the form of wristwatches for accessing ski lifts. These so-called RFID tags are also already used in supermarkets nowadays in order to implement the contactless electronic checkout without the use of staff.
The SmartShield, which represents a type of Faraday cage that is placed around the antenna and shields the latter, is known for the purpose of shielding against unauthorized reading of RFID tags. It is thus a shield. It is also known practice to use a pushbutton or a switch in a chip card to interrupt operation. To this end, a button must be additionally pushed in order to activate or read the chip card.
Another planned field of use is the use of these RFID tags in passports, driving licenses, identity cards, for example, in order to increase anticounterfeit security. However, communication between the passport or RFID tag and the reader can be disadvantageously concomitantly recorded or read by unauthorized parties with little technical complexity.
Communication between the RFID tag and the reader is protected using the so-called challenge response method. In this case, part of the secure key for coding/decoding is stored in the MRS (Machine Readable Sector).
Nowadays, there is the problem that, in the case of unauthorized decryption of this method, passports or other confidential personal documents can be easily read without the owner's knowledge. It is then possible to access all of the confidential data of the passport even if the latter is in a jacket pocket, handbag, suitcase etc. The attacker must thus merely position his “attack reader” in the vicinity of the document to be read and read the desired data.